Cursed Deals
by xinping
Summary: What will the world be like if nobody is there to cleanse it of evil and hatred? Dangers lurked at every corner and people living in fear. May contain elements of torture and sex. Jigoku Shoujo & Death Note crossover fanfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Jigoku Shoujo and Death Note. They are the work of two different but equally fabulous mangaka and I am just using the side characters and details from the two anime/manga.

Summary: What will the world be like if nobody is there to cleanse it of evil and hatred? Dangers lurked at every corner and people living in fear. What if a new Jigoku Shoujo was appointed? What if another Death Note fall to the earth? May contain elements of torture and sex. **Jigoku Shoujo** & **Death Note** crossover fanfic

A/N: Gah maybe tons of people had thought of this crossover of Jigoku Shoujo and Death Note already, so this idea is not original. Still, I hope people will at least read this...

The story take place after Jigoku Shoujo season 2 and after Yagami Raito's death (Death Note). Shiraguchi doesn't exist in Japan; I make it up.

Warning: successor of Enma Ai.  
Theme song: Sakasama no Chou (Jigoku Shoujo season 1 opening song)

**

* * *

**

CURSED DEALS  
by xinping

**CHAPTER ONE  
THE RETURN of JIGOKU SHOUJO**

* * *

"Hey, do you know?"  
"What about?"  
"Jigoku Tsuushin!"  
"What's that?"  
"A website! I heard that if you access this website at midnight, Jigoku Shoujo will appear and help you take your revenge!"  
"Sweet!"  
"Yeah, it's cool isn't it!"

My name is Kitahara Ai, and I am 17 years old. I have lived in Shiraguchi all my life, though it's not much of a city. My life was a bore and I wanted out. Just so you know, okaa-san had left home half a year ago, and otou-san had drunk himself to death last month. So you see, I was not really complaining.

Everything remained the same after otou-san's death. Everything. Well, maybe not everything. For one, I didn't have to endure otou-san's drunken babble. Also, I can finally manage the household accounts without having to worry that otou-san had found out where I hide it to prevent him from getting to it and buy those stupid bottles of beer and whisky and sake and god knew what else.

Right now I was sitting with three of my classmates, trying to hold a lively conversation and ignore the fact that I was alone in this world.

"I also heard...something else."

I leaned forward in interest. "What about?" I asked. Arakawa Yukino hesitated, not knowing if she should tell. But then the others were also looking at her. Peer pressure, in a sort of way. She had to tell.

"I heard the website is down for quite a while."

We looked at Yukino in silence, not knowing what to make of the news. Suddenly, a nervous laugh cut through the air. It was Tsubasa Kyoku, Yukino's best friend and the prettiest and most popular girl in the whole high school. She laughed again and took hold of Yukino. "That's a big deal?" she half-laughed, half-choked.

"Yes, it is." We looked around. It was the new guy. His name is Ishiguro Yuki and he's kinda weird, but cute in a sort of way. Kyoku must have invited him to join us. Typical of her.

We waited, and he continued. "The fact that Jigoku Shushin is down meant that the amount of sinners out there is increasing. Something needs to be done."

Suddenly, Kyoku cut in. "Hey, do you guys hear about the mysterious death of the criminals in the jail recently? They all died from heart attack."

Instead of being shocked by the news, Ishiguro smiled darkly. "Ah, they have heard my prayers."

If anyone had heard carefully, they would have noticed that Ishiguro had said 'they' instead of 'god'.

_**- cursed deals - cursed deals - cursed deals -**_

That night, I sat in front of the computer, surfing the internet aimlessly and feeling completely bored.

Suddenly, I remembered the conversation this morning and ran a search on Jigoku Shoujo. I was surprised at the vast amount of information found; lots of people had used Jigoku Shushin! Just for the heck of it, I ran a search on Jigoku Tsuushin also, but the screen displayed "SITE NOT FOUND".

Glancing at the time, I saw that it was only a minute from midnight, the only time which Yukino said Jigoku Tsuushin is accessible. Not really expecting anything, I clicked the refresh button.

The screen turned black and a yellow flame appeared, then disappeared again, replaced by white words and a textbox. 'Please type in the name of the person you hate,' it said. I stared at the screen, shocked. Didn't Yukino said the website was down? Why could I access it?

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the corridor just outside my room. A thief! I got up from the bed where I had been lying on and tiptoed to the sliding door. Glancing around, I spotted my kendo sword. I took it and waited. My plan was simple - to surprise the thief and knock him out cold before he can say, "ni".

A banging sound, this time just outside the door. I held the kendo sword ready - and slide the door open.

Instead of the corridor, I was standing in a place out of nowhere. The sun was setting, casting an eerie yellow-orange glow on the surroundings. There was a lake near where I was standing, the water a murkyred colour. The grass I was standing on was yellow, but it rustled healthily in the wind. The wind smelt of something I couldn't quite place: a cross between something rotten and Jasmine.

"Ai..."

I turned at the sound of someone calling my name. There was a huge oak tree just in front of me, and hanging from one of the branches, on a silk string, was a spider.

Yes, a spider. But no ordinary spider. Its head and thorax were black in colour, but the abdomen was red, with three circles which looked eerily like eyes. The sight was unnerving. I took a step back, dropping the kendo sword and heard my name being called again, this time with urgency.

"Ai!"

I was shocked to discover that the _spider_ was calling me. I stood rooted to the spot, staring at the spider. It was the most repulsive thing I have ever seen, and it was calling _me_. Oh my god.

"Kitahara Ai?" the spider asked.

I stammered a shaky yes and took another step back. This wasn't happening to me, I thought. I must be dreaming.

Just when I was feeling faint, an old man stepped out from behind the tree. He took one look at my face, and stammered in a disbelief tone, "o-ojou...?"

"No, she's not _that_ Ai," the spider sounded annoyed. The old man looked at me again, and bowed to the spider, murmuring an apology. Now wasn't that weird, or what?

"Kitahara Ai." It was the spider again. I looked at it, fascinated by its colour. I wasn't prepared for what it said next. "You are now Jigoku Shoujo."

"Huh?" Did I hear right, or I did and I am now _Jigoku Shoujo_!? Was this some kind of sick joke?

The three eyes on the spider's abdomen stared at me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. With barely a whisper, it said, "Enma Ai is dead."

At that moment, the former Jigoku Shoujo's life flashed across my mind. The village's sacrifice, how Hentaro saved her at first but was unable to save her later, her revenge on the villagers, the spider's offer, the cases she took for over 300 years, the reporter and his daughter Ai, the 'son of devil' case and finally, her death. I didn't realize the tears until the old man wiped them away.

"Wh-why me, of all people?" I asked, although I was terrified inside. I didn't want to know the answer that I had felt in my bones.

"You are the reincarnation of her."

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the look of panic on the old man's face.

_**- cursed deals - cursed deals - cursed deals -**_

When I came to, I was lying on my bed. It was just dawning and everything that happened last night seemed like a really bad dream. But then, when I was putting on my school uniform, I saw a red fire-like seal just above my chest, and I know that was the seal marking me as Jigoku Shoujo.

At school I chatted with Kyoku, Yukino and Ishiguro again, though I didn't say anything this time when they discussed about Jigoku Shushin, which Yukino said was accessible again. Something bothered me, though. Ishiguro kept staring very hard at me, as if he was expecting me to drop dead any minute. He even asked me if Kitahara Ai is my real name or not. Weird.

Jigoku Shoujo had returned in a form nobody was expecting: a high school girl by the name of Kitahara Ai.

The evil began.

* * *

xinping's rambles: I will not post the next chapter up if there is no review. Don't wanna waste my time, see. By the way, have anyone ever try running a search for Jigoku Shushin? I confess I am too cowardly to do that... (laugh nervously)

Those who had watched the Jigoku Shoujo anime, both seasons, please let me know! Anyway, is there any Japanese fanatics here?

xinping awaits your review! Meow!

P/S: If possible, please rate this chapter!


End file.
